Unexpected Murder
by Mangaka Sapphire N
Summary: When an unexpected murder comes along, Shinichi feels as if this is one case he has to solve. However, because of the circumstances of the murder, he can't do it without a certain psychic detective's help.
1. Prologue

_**Konbanwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! Okay, it is **_**not ****_normal for me to post during Finals week. This was just an idea that came to mind that I wanted to write down before forgetting about it. Because of that, I have no idea when I'll be updating or how long the chapters will be. Also, I haven't written, or even considered writing, a fanfic with Shinrei Tantei/Psychic Detective Yakumo in it before, so forgive me for any out of character-ness, on both sides of the crossover. _**

**_Anyway, on to the story . . . _**

* * *

Prologue:

Shinichi sighed. Although the Black Organization still had yet to be taken down, Haibara had managed to find the antidote to apotoxin 4869 somehow. Conan had just taken it moments ago and was now back to normal in his house. He would visit Ran soon enough, but now that he knew that he wouldn't revert back to Conan in a few hours, he decided to get a good night's sleep. It was nearly 1 in the morning now and Shinichi didn't want to be exhausted when he saw Ran again.

He sighed as he opened the door to his room, eyes drooping from sleepiness. Suddenly, there was a sound behind him not unlike footsteps and he whirled around. However, just before he could see who it was, he yelled as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and collapsed. His vision was blurred as he wavered on his knees and fell all the way onto the floor. Then everything went black.

* * *

_**P.S. The chapters will probably never be this short. **_

_**Ja ne! **_


	2. STSY Meets KTKS

_**Konbanwa again. By the way, for those who don't know Japanese, the chapter title translates as "Psychic Detective Saitou Yakumo meets Highschool Detective Kudou Shinichi". I know the prologue was short, but I'm posting the 1st chapter right away so that should make up for it, ne? **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Shinrei Tantei Saitou Yakumo Meets Koukousei Tantei Kudou Shinichi:

Shinichi woke up the next morning on a grassy lawn. As he got up, he looked around himself. He saw his house about a block away. Okay, so the culprit carried him over here. Why? Maybe he thought Shinichi had died and brought him here to dispose of his "corpse". Or maybe the culprit wasn't done yet and had only left for a little while, unaware that he would wake up while he was gone. Considering that a definite possibility, Shinichi decided to escape while he still could.

He considered going back to his house, but decided against it as that might prove to be too risky. Well, at the very least he should go to the police. As soon as he thought that, he noticed the sirens. Then he realized, why were there police cars around his house? Someone must have called the police or something when Shinichi was attacked. He walked toward them to tell everyone that he was okay.

As he walked toward them he looked down at his hands. They were unnaturally pale. Okay, maybe he wasn't okay. At any rate, he should tell them that he was alive.

Finally, he reached the place where everyone was gathered. He looked around, trying to find someone he knew, when he noticed that Satou, Takagi, Inspector Megure, Ran, the Detective Boys, Professor Agasa and Haibara were all gathered in one place.

"Hey!" Shinichi waved as he came closer. Nobody paid him any attention. "Hellooooo?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Inspector Megure's face. The Inspector just kept on talking. He snapped and clapped instead of waving his hand, but there was still no response. _This is weird,_ Shinichi thought. He did the same three things in front of everyone else, including Ran, but nothing changed. Sometimes, the person in front of him shivered, but other than that there was nothing. Confused, he moved away from the group to think about it. Hopefully, he was just dreaming.

Haruka and Yakumo were walking down a sidewalk as they headed back to the university. Suddenly, Yakumo stopped.

"A re?" Haruka asked, stopping next to him, "Nan desu ka, Yakumo-kun?"

"Nothing you need to know about," he replied.

"Mou, Yakumo-kun," Haruka replied, "You should stop hiding your feelings. It's not good if you keep everything locked up inside of you."

"Fine, if you really _must_ know," Yakumo said irritably, "there's a ghost pacing in front us, but . . ." he trailed off.

"But?" Haruka prompted.

"But he somehow seems . . . different. More human."

"Hah?" she asked, but Yakumo didn't respond. He just started ahead at what seemed like nothing, but what she knew was a ghost.

Shinichi looked up and stopped pacing when he realized that someone was looking at him, and _seeing_ him. Not just looking through him like any others would. He seemed to be talking to a girl next to him, but about what Shinichi wasn't sure. However, he had a sneaking suspicion that it was about him. This just kept getting weirder. It _had_ to be a dream . . . right?

He walked forward, just to make sure of something. "Can you see me?" he asked. The guy nodded his head. "Can she?" he continued, pointing at the girl beside him. He shook his head. "Why can't anyone else see me?" Shinichi asked. "I'm dreaming, right?"

"No, you're not," he replied.

"Ne, Yakumo-kun," the girl asked, "What's he saying?"

"He was wondering if he was dreaming," Yakumo replied. So the girl couldn't _hear_ him either. This was too confusing.

"Then if I'm not dreaming, why can't anyone hear or see me? What's wrong with them?"

Yakumo raised his eyebrows. "Do you not know what you are?" he asked.

"What do you mean do I not know what I am?" Shinichi asked, getting frustrated. "Of course I know what I am! I'm a human being. I'm a detective. Kudou Shinichi, Highschool Detective of the East."

"Ah, so that's why you felt so different from all the others. You don't know."

"Don't know _what_?!"

"Wait," the girl asked, "he doesn't know he's a ghost?"

"_WHAT?!_"

"It seems not," Yakumo replied.

"Oi, oi, that can't be right. I mean . . ." he trailed off.

"I don't know what kept you from knowing," Yakumo said, "but the fact is that you're a ghost. If you haven't realized that by now, then you must have just recently died."

"Wait," Shinichi said, his thoughts going back to the night before when he was attacked. "So then that was . . . ? But how . . . ? Wait, that means . . . ! No . . . no no no no no. Absolutely not. I can't have died yet. I still need to tell Ran!" Suddenly, a thought hit him. "You can talk to ghosts," he told Yakumo.

"Yes," Yakumo replied warily, not quite sure where this was going.

"Can you tell Ran for me? I can't die without her knowing about me."

Confused, he replied, "I don't understand."

"You need to tell Ran, Mouri Ran, that Kudou Shinichi is Edogawa Conan. If Ran asks the professor about it, then he can tell her the rest."

"Kudou Shinichi is Edogawa Conan . . . ?" Yakumo repeated, still confused.

"Kudou Shinichi?" Haruka asked. "The famous highschool detective that went missing a while ago?" She gasped. "You mean this ghost is Kudou Shinichi's?"

Yakumo nodded. "And he wants me to pass on a strange message."

"Please," Shinichi said, "She'll know what it means."

Yakumo sighed, "Fine. But I don't know who Mouri Ran is."

"Mouri?" Haruka asked. "Like Detective Mouri Kogoro?"

"Mn," Shinichi replied, "Ran is his daughter."

"I see," Yakumo replied. "I'll tell her."

Shinichi looked relieved. "Arigatou," he said, starting to walk toward his house. Suddenly, he stopped. Then he turned around and said, "Actually, I can show you where she is right now."

"That would be helpful," Yamuko said, following Shinichi as he lead them to his house.

* * *

_**Again, sorry for any ooc-ness. I've never tried this before and try to keep them in as much character as possible, but that doesn't always work well. Like how I'm sure Shinichi wouldn't react like that after finding out that he just died, but I have no idea how else he might react that wouldn't be ooc. That's just one example though. Just bear with it please. **_

_**Ja ne! **_


End file.
